Forgotten Kisses
by Fufuluff
Summary: Santana has always been cranky in the mornings. Brittany knows just how to solve this.


**Author Notes: **

I've been reading lots of Brittana fanfiction lately... and there's a trend. Santana falls in love first while Brittany cluelessy agrees.

Not this time, I assure you. Comedic fluff ensues.

I don't know why, but I found Santana being angry in the morning really in character. Don't yell at me. xD

You can all relate to Santana! Yes! xD You know when you wake up in the morning... you sort of go into an autopilot? You don't really know what the hell is going on, your personal appearance doesn't matter because your just too tired to care or even know... yeah.

Fear the wrath of Brittana! These guys rock, and need way more love.

* * *

"Santana's always been like that..." Brittany blinked a few times as she walked through the powdery snow on the ground. "Even on sleepovers she'd wake up cranky." The ditsy blonde cheerleader was explaining Santana's harsh attitude to the gathering Glee Members. They all seemed fed up with Santana's pissy remarks, so they had cornered Brittany about it. Brittany as cheerful as always was trying her best to explain that they shouldn't take Santana's insults personally. Especially the ones about being extremely fat or the ones saying that a particular football player was freakishly tall or even the ones about slanted eyes. Even so, Brittany was elaborating on just how perfectly normal the words: "Rainbow Dick" were when it came to Santana.

To explain why everyone was at school so early, it was because of an exclusive field trip. Mr. Shue had signed them all up to see a touring presentation of the musical "Avenue Q." He said it would be worth getting up early, and all the kids seemed to agree when he played "If You Were Gay" during a rehearsal. Even Kurt found it extremely funny. The only problem was that the theatre they were performing in was a while away, and since they were attending the matinee performance they needed to depart early to be there on time. This day also took place when the school wasn't open to students early due to the fact that nobody had practices or before-hand classes that day. In result: all of the kids were waiting in the freezing air outside.

"Waking up in the morning is essential for Cheerios!" Rachel snapped; it was a known fact. Sue Sylvester made the Cheerios wake up, get ready, and get their tiny butts to school by 6:00 am. Rachel would know- she sometimes came to school early to practice in the auditorium and could here Coach Sylvester screaming all the way in there. Her hand flew to her hip, "So this really isn't an excuse." Rachel took a deep breath getting ready to fire off a speech about health, behavior, and how irritated she was, but Quinn nudged her out of the way.

Rolling her eyes, she stood beside Brittany and folded her arms, "I know Santana better than all of you do." Her hazel eyes drifted over to the cursing latina a few meters away. "She had never been good during morning practices. Even Sue got used to it..." Quinn's hand flew threw her hair, "Well, after she shoved Santana into the boy's dirty laundry out of anger." She nodded, and her face lightened as Finn let out a chuckle. All eyes were on the laughing football player now.

"What?" Finn shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets now that all eyes burned into him. "She smelled really bad after even though all of us use deodorant." Finn stated; his face was completely serious.

"Just because you wear that stuff doesn't mean you don't sweat!" Santana lashed out from her spot a ways away; she seemed to be keeping to herself now. Of course being far away didn't stop her from eavesdropping. Her eyes shot daggers as giggles arose from the New Directions members. "And when you sweat like fat pigs it starts to smell. Talk about my misfortune again and I'll..." Her come back was cut short by a long yawn. She brought her hand up to her mouth to hide the unflattery of the tired face she was making. She closed her eyes and rubbed them forcefully, but ultimately she sat down on the nearest bench and wrapped her arms around herself, tired and cold. Light snowflakes were falling quietly from the sky. A shiver went up her spine and she let out an annoyed groan. "IT'S DAMN COLD!" she complained and used her foot to kick up a mound of snow, disrupting the white blanket that had laid over the ground.

"Oh..." Brittany pouted; knowledge flickered in her eyes as she gazed at Santana and twiddled her thumbs. "Santana doesn't like the cold either." She added, still looking innocently at the hunched over cheerleader who was blowing hot air into her hands. "But mostly it's because of waking up early." She finally returned her short attention span to the Glee members who were unsatisfied with Brittany's explanation.

Well, at least one seemed rather amused, "She's hot when she's angry." Puck licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, all earning groans from the members at the typical Puck behavior.

"He's right." Brittany pointed out blandly, nodding her head and glances back over at Santana. When she looked back at the members they all had puzzled expressions on their faces. Not really getting why they were so confused- perhaps it was because she agreed with Puck, and that was weird - so she just continued, "She'll get more sleep on the bus ride there, and she'll be quiet. I promise."

"Anyway," Kurt shook his head at the stupidity of Brittany then pointed in the direction of the big yellow bus pulling up next to the them. Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsburry waving to them out the window like little children. Kurt felt his lips tug into a smile, "It seems the infamous Mr. Shuester has arrived with our limo." Throwing his scarf over his shoulder diva-style, he pulled Mercedes into linking arms with him. Already walking toward the bus he turned around and rose an eyebrow. "Well, band of misfits, shall we embark on our journ-"

"Damn... Glee..." He was interrupted by an unsteady Santana, making her look like she had just awoken with the world's worst hangover. She shoved Kurt out of her way, desperate to get on the warm bus. "Get out of the way Chris Crocker," she spat, "You too, Jennifer Hudson." The words rolled off her tongue in a slur.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes growled and pushed Santana back to her place, not letting the bitchy cheerleader get in front of them. Mr. Shue rolled his eyes as he opened the doors of the bus, holding his hand out to assist the kids now climbing onto the bus. The small force of Mercedes push sent Santana stumbling backwards; she soon landed on her butt in the freezing cold snow.

She sat there in shock for a few moments; then realization hit her. "You should have taken those as compliments. Once I get my paws on you..." she was cut off by yet another drowsy yawn. She closed her eyes for a moment only to open them groggily at a concerned Brittany peering down at her, holding a hand out, and smiling.

"If you sit there too long the frost will bite you." Brittany told her friend, her face completely serious.

Muttering, Santana took Brittany's warm hand and began to swear beneath her breath, "Damn Glee kids dragging my poor body to see some show. It's called beauty sleep; look it up next time you find a dictionary, you annoying singing losers. Damn you. Damn you all." Santana fired off to herself. With Brittany's support she began to clamber onto the huge bus, using Brittany as a railing. The bus driver rose an eyebrow quizzically at the pair and directed them to sit at the back of the bus to let the other students in. The two sat down in the two-seater spot, Brittany by the window and Santana on the aisle.

"Hey, Quinn..." Finn's kindly voice weaved into the air, "Do you want the window or the aisle seat?"

"She wants the seat that she can fit into." Santana snickered as Brittany rolled her eyes. Both blonds - Quinn and Brittany - eyed each-other. They both had come to the agreement to let Santana carry on her normal morning routine. Quinn cocked her head to the side and blinked her eyes; it was an alpha signal that told Brittany to calm the other cheerleader down before the Glee kids threw her off the bus.

"Hey." Finn said commandingly, his protectiveness getting to him, "Quinn's still really skinny okay? And even if she couldn't fit, I'd sit with her and Artie." Finn pointed to the paraplegic getting hoisted into the bus. Obviously, the disabled boy got more room to sit in. His eyes challenged Santana- he was willing to sit with Quinn wherever she fit!

"Leave it alone." Quinn sighed, taking him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to sit beside her. Of course- she had taken the aisle seat so she could still be by her faithful Cheerios who were sitting on the opposite side. "Santana's like this in the mornings. Even at practice. The only one she spares when she does this is Brittany." She shrugged with a sly look in her eyes, as if she knew something nobody else knew.

"Maybe it's because... Brittany's like a puppy," Finn chuckled and his crooked smile appeared on his face, "And you can't stay angry at a puppy. I tried once, but I felt really guilty after. I fed it some of my chocolate, and it threw up all over the floor."

"Everybody knows you can't feed dogs chocolate, Finn." Quinn pointed out, sass coming into her voice as she shot icicles at him. "How do you expect to raise a baby when-"

"Cool it Quinn! I was like five!"

"That's no excuse, god-"

"Quit fighting like my parents." Santana said drowsily; she was half-asleep now. She didn't realize that she was snuggling into Brittany's arm, burying her face in it for warmth and comfort. Her arms snaked around it and hugged it as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You two should be more like Brittany. Nice, quiet, and stupid."

"Yeah you should." Brittany agreed, despite Santana's way of describing her. She took it as a form of flattery really. Santana never said nice things, and that was especially true in the morning. She glanced down at Santana's resting head and found herself growing hot. She giggled and blushed while patting the bush of brown hair like a little stuffed toy. Her gaze drifted back to Quinn and Finn, her hand still resting on Santana's head. An apologetic grin settled on her face as the bus grumbled and began it's journey through the snow. She urged the couple to forgive each other; after all the ride would be much more peaceful for sleeping Santana if Quinn and Finn weren't exchanging comebacks. In the end Finn knocked the ball out of the park by kissing Quinn on the forehead, a personal weakness of hers. Quinn found it very romantic to be kissed on the forehead.

The window was a perfect display of Canada; well it was to Brittany. The place was covered with a thick blanket of snow. Someone had told her that that was what Canada looked like all the time along with igloos, beavers, and polar bears that people in fur suits rode on. Even though the scenery outside was very pleasing to the eye; Brittany couldn't enjoy it very well. Something was bothering her. The naggy voice at the back of her mind telling her that she had forgotten something. Seeing Quinn and Finn kiss had reminded her of something, but she didn't know what. She inhaled deeply and brought her eyes down on the stirring Santana. Kisses and Santana. It had something to do with Santana and kisses; that's for sure. She began to put the two words together in her mind in hopes to remember. Santana kiss. Santana kissing. Santana kisses. The bus was coming to a screeching halt when she had finally deduced her thoughts. _Kissing Santana!_

"What the hell is that noise?" Brittany blinked out of her thoughts as her friend's croaky voice reached her ear. Santana looked out the window and planted her face in her palm. "We're here already? I _just_ got to sleep."

"Were you not comfortable?" Brittany asked a bit crestfallen that Santana had not found her arm as a good pillow. She didn't mean to show it, so she quickly followed it with a giggle to make it sound like she was joking.

"No, you were fine Brittany," Santana glared at the driver, "but the driver of this damn bus just had to take the bumpy roads, huh?" She still looked tired. She still wasn't herself yet. The brunette picked up her stuff and started to walk down the aisle, wanting to get off the bus as soon as possible. It came to her displeasure when everyone had to be held up by Artie getting off the bus due to his wheelchair. "Wow, really?" She hissed, "Can we just throw him off? He's already in a freaking chair." This was followed by a sleepy groan, and her face began to fall onto Brittany's shoulder as she muttered more death-sentences to the Glee kids. Defiantly still in cranky-mode.

"I thought you said she'd be fine if she got some sleep." Finn called out from behind her, his arms wrapped around Quinn's shoulders.

"It w-w-ould be r-r-really great if she just stopped t-talking." Tina said with failed courage, clearly on the touchy side about Santana teasing Artie.

"I just forgot something." Brittany hollered back to them as they finally all got to step off the bus. "I remember it now."

Pulling the sleepy-head aside, Brittany separated themselves from the group. She made sure Santana was awake and standing in front of her and not slouching with her eyes half-closed. She had done this everyday. She didn't know why quite yet, but it made Santana a lot better in the mornings. Of course, every time she did it Santana was a walking zombie, so a few hours later she wouldn't even know it happened. It still touched Brittany that somewhere in her vain heart Santana had a place for Brittany even if that only came out sub-consciously. Brittany sighed. Then all to normally she planted a light kiss on Santana's lips. She put her hands behind her and took a step back, giggling nervously as roses appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I forgot your morning kiss, Santana."

"Yeah, I was kinda pissed you forgot about it."

* * *

**Author Notes: **

Hope that was good enough for your fluffy brains to squeal. I like the concept of Santana being horrible in the mornings, don't you? (:

I felt this is one of my best pieces. Beta'd and all! So please, grant me a wish and review, telling me if it was too rambley or too long. Your likes and dislikes. I worked hard on this one, and would love feedback. (:


End file.
